wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Virus of Gaia
Black Virus of Gaia is the true main antagonist of Mega Man ZX Shippuden, as it is a living, non-sapient mass of pure evil that was the spawner of the evil including the scientist, Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and the cause of the Time of the awakening and the creation of the ultimate phenomenon; Imperator Nawakai. It is responsible of the down fall of the Pescan Republic and infecting the Mushroom Kingdom. Origin Long ago in the vastness of space, a great, formless, mindless entity of evil arose. When it began search for the planet to crash land on, the Divine Team arrived to exterminate the mass. Unfortunately, the the mindless entity of evil turned into a asteroid, and went into hiding with the other asteroids, and eventually went to the planet Dens, approximately 65 million years before the birth of Paul Gekko and secretly crash landed on the largest lake causing a very large tidal during the Cretaceous period of the Mesozoic era. As life on Dens began to evolve anew, many animals, people, and other forms of life on Dens, giant pool of a black water-like substance the few surviving dinosaurs led by Raimei Ōtsutsuki drank and bathe in it and became intelligent. Time passes, and many people and animals discovered the lake gained eternal youth and constructed the fountain of youth. By the time Japan's monarchy is established, when the river was encroaching upon civilization, seeing the wrought on his lands, the current emperor decides he must destroy the threat at its core. Despite the desperate pleas from his distraught, pregnant wife, the Emperor tells her that while she is the most important thing to him ,the people of the land are also his family; if he doesn't act, the entire land will perish. After receiving an elixir of poison believed to be the key to putting an end to the tar pool once and for all, the Emperor, along with a unit of elite cavalry, rides into the forest toward the center where the heart of the fountain lies, eventually all of the Emperor's men were busy drinking and receiving visions of the Ten Master Clans and the Mushroom Kingdom and walks to see the black pool where the giant fountain stood, the Emperor takes an arrow and laces it with the poison. Uttering a mystical chant, he fires the arrow into the sky, where it catches fire from the sun before landing directly into the center of the fountain. At first, the plan seems to have worked, as the spikes start to retreat back into the pool. However, it is soon revealed that the plan has backfired completely: instead of destroying the pool of blackness, the elixir created a black a cup of black water and then gave life resulting a birth of a woman and the entity of the Mushroom Kingdom. Two brothers of the Emperor's men were interested of the two entities, the eldest takes the cup and delivers it to his wife and the youngest asks a woman a name. She introduced herself as Asahi Robotnik to the younger brother due to the black water that the younger brother drank, receiving a vision of the Robotnik family expanding into an advanced civilization. Furiously yelling at the boy that his intention was to destroy her, the Emperor tries to kill Asahi. Not wanting to kill her, as he takes the hit from the arrows, the younger brother of the Emperor's men have witnessed the ability to create mystical barrier, protecting both Asahi and the very soldier himself. The Emperor attempt to slash the traitor with his sword only serves to melt his own weapon. the younger soldier declared that it was the energy from within and with Aku appearing out of nowhere. Aku thunderously declares that he is immune to mortal weapons before punishing the Emperor for his defiance; the remaining sludge in the pit drags him into itself before sprouting a giant tree that has bound the Emperor to its trunk. With that done, Aku descends on the Emperor's homeland, leaving the distraught ruler to helplessly watch the destruction as the monster, along with other legions of evil villains they inadvertently created begins to destroy his palace while the two brothers managed to escape. Many years have passed, The younger brother's descendant became, Dr. Eggman and the Older brother's descendant became Yukishiro Gekko and the entire Yukishiro Clan and the mindless entity of evil itself had spawned Aku-mura. Notable Creations *Imperator Nawakai Notable Spawns *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Yukishiro Clan **Yukishiro Gekko **Yukishiro Enishi **Miwa Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki *Aku-mura Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Entities Category:Fanon Category:Species